


Sad souls

by Tomato88



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomato88/pseuds/Tomato88
Summary: It's just a sad poem.





	Sad souls

**Author's Note:**

> Is it even allowed to post poems here?  
> And English isn't my first language:3

Lost little flower  
He need his light.  
Lost little flower  
Too tired to fight.

We loosing our battles  
And used to feel sorrow.  
We loosing our battles  
And have no tomorrow.

Our sun is gone now  
We left in the dark.  
Our sun is gone now  
And soul have burnt mark.

We are that flower  
We live in the night.  
We are that flower  
We need our light.

But never, oh never  
Our souls`ll be saved.  
But never, oh never  
Our happiness`ll be made...


End file.
